The Night Holds Secrets
by Hades Cabin 13
Summary: The son of Percy and Annabeth receives dreams about the life of Luke.
1. Chapter 1

I doubt Rick Riordan has a fanfiction account.

"Stop here!" The taxi pulled into a parking spot and let the woman out. She gave him his money and walked out. The taxi driver gave her another look. She was beautiful, with curly blonde hair, tan skin, and great figure. Her eyes were a little intimidating, like storm clouds. He didn't give it another thought and drove away into the night.

Annabeth walked up a few flights of stairs to her apartment room, briefcase in hand, then unlocked the door. "I'm home, Percy," Her husband was in a criss-crossed position with a toddler in his lap. The boy had blonde hair, sea-green eyes, and a large smile on his face. "What are you doing up so late?" she asked teasingly, pulling her son in her arms. "I was watching a movie with daddy," he explained, pointing to the T.V. _"You like making deals, take me instead," _Hercules offered to Hades. Annabeth gave a, _'you're so dorky,'_ look at Percy, to which he shrugged his shoulders with a goofy grin on his face. "Off to bed Charlie, I'll let you finish the movie in the morning." He nodded and ran to his room. "Hercules, really?" she asked wryly, placing her briefcase down on the coffee table. "Whatever works," he defended himself, pulling his wife in for quick kiss. When the two demigods wed, they both agreed that Annabeth would get a job and Percy would have to settle with being a 'housewife.' Despite the severe boredom of staying home at first, Annabeth became pregnant, so Percy now had his hands full with an ADHD four year old. "So, did your building design sell?" he asked. "After _hours_ of discussing a price, our client bought it," "That's great!" Percy exclaimed. "I talked to my boss," Annabeth continued, "and he said I could have the summer off!" Percy grinned, picked Annabeth up, and shared a long kiss. They were talking about vacation plans when they heard a shriek. Percy pulled out Riptide and ran to Charlie's room, Annabeth close behind, unsheathing her dagger. Charlie was in his bed, screaming and kicking, sweat pouring from his head. Percy scanned the room for monsters while Annabeth woke him up and tried to calm him down. "Tell me what you dreamed," she told him urgently. _He's too young for this._ She thought._ "Please let it not be a demigod dream."_ She prayed to Athena. After he controlled his breathing, he told her. "There was a lady shaking me back and forth. She was scared or something, she was screaming at me and her eyes…" he shuddered. "They glowed green, and then she just stopped and acted nice. She asked if I wanted a cookie, but she got my name wrong and called me Luke."

**Please review! That is all.**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Percy Jackson series.**

Once the shock wore off, Annabeth rushed to her room. "What are you doing?" Percy asked, not far behind her. The blonde was face first under their bed, and then pulled out a suitcase. She reached under the bed again to take out another suitcase, and then he realized what she was doing. "You can't be serious," he started as she searched for any discarded drachmas. "Chiron said we could bring Charlie to camp anytime we want, now help me get ready," she commanded, still on her hands and knees. "We can solve this ourselves; he'll never be the same if-" "Okay then, lets, all alone, delve into things we have no freaking idea about while our four year old son has dreams of things occurring in the life of the deceased right-hand man of Kronus!" Annabeth snapped, now face to face with her husband. They glared at each other till Percy gave in. "I just wanted to wait a few years until we told him. You did too." _He's right_ Annabeth told herself. They had both agreed that Charlie deserved a regular childhood; that they should put off telling him of his Olympian heritage. It was hard enough as it was; the scent of two powerful demigods caused some close calls. If Charlie went back to Camp Halfblood, it would be impossible to go back to whatever normal lifestyle he had. Annabeth couldn't believe herself. She was being impulsive, dramatic, short-minded, and everything else that she wasn't. Her mind wanted to agree with Percy, but inside her gut she had to have faith in her intentions. "Please trust me; I know what I'm doing." She said, knowing full well that last part was a lie. Percy sighed and started to help the daughter of Athena pack.

"Wow! Those horses are _flying_! _Hey!_ Mommy, daddy, look! That _kid_ has a _sword!_ On _fire!_ Can I play with it? The butter knife thing won't ha- is that a donkey person?" Charlie wildly pointed at everything that came into sight, tugging his dad's pants leg every five seconds. The family of three walked to the Big House after arriving at Long Island the next morning. "I'll answer your questions," Percy offered, crouching down to him at the blue trimmed porch. "But you have to be polite. If you feel like running around or asking a question, count to 35 in Greek." The toddler pouted but agreed. The family walked inside and was greeted by a young lady and Chiron, hooves and all. "Oc- WHOA! You're half horse! How can _that_ happen? Hey mommy is it like one of those robots at Disneyland?" he inquired, knocking on Chiron's leg, expecting a clang. The mentor looked down at him amusingly, and then turned his head over to the young woman next to him. "Laura, will you show this little boy around?" She nodded, held his hand, and walked outside, Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron close behind. "Cute boy," Chiron commented, Charlie and Laura skipping to the cabins while the other three stood on the porch. Annabeth felt pure bliss or a few seconds, and then stress crept back onto her face. "Chiron… Have you ever seen this happen before?" She asked, not having to explain what 'this' was. He shrugged his shoulders and said it was probably just a demigod dream. "The trip wasn't a waste of time though," He assured them, noticing sudden guilt in their eyes. "His scent won't increase _that _much, considering how much halfblood stench you both already have, and he'll be more prepared for combat now that he-," the centaur dropped mid-sentence with a wide look of fear. The couple looked in field, and then they too were paralyzed in shock. Three old women were knitting large blue socks, all looking directly at Charlie. Then the woman in the middle cut the electric blue yarn, echoing a bone chilling snip all across camp.


End file.
